Just Tonight
by amnesiac96
Summary: Dean and Jo's last night on Earth, spent together. song fic with Just Tonight, by the Pretty Reckless.


_Here we are, and I can't think from all the pills hey,_

_Start the car and take me home_

Streetlights merged into a harsh, never-ending glare as we blasted down the highway, making rainbows dance in my vision whenever I blinked. The steady thrum of the Impala was the only sound to be heard at 1am. Alcohol-fused blood coursed through my veins, leaving me feeling exhilarated and just a tiny bit dizzy.

_Here we are, and you're too drunk to hear a word I say,_

_Start the car and take me home_

I looked over to the driver's seat, where Dean sat, long fingers tapping a tune on the steering wheel. A little smile danced on those perfect lips, the beer he'd consumed earlier tonight leaving a playful glint in his green eyes. His hair was a little mussed, a bit of stubble covering his strong jaw. His leather jacket looked a little worn in places, and if I concentrated, I could see the little amulet on the piece of black string he always wears glinting.

So familiar, yet so alien.

Dean sensed I'm staring at him, and turned to look at me. His gaze dipped down, eyes raking up and down my body. His body tensed; I saw the hunger in his expression. His hands tensed on the wheel, throat muscles working, jaw twitching.

He looked back at the road and turned off onto a small, unlit road, finally reaching a small motel. We both knew we should be heading back to Bobby's. We had an important job to do tomorrow, and should be getting as much rest as possible. It wasn't often that you had the opportunity to kill the Devil.

But it was a big job, and one that only a fool would believe that they would all come home alive.

So, when I immediately threw my arms around Dean's neck and kissed him as soon as our motel door was shut, I wasn't surprised when he immediately responded by threading his hands through my long hair.

_Just tonight, I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

Dean grabbed my hips and lifted me into the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he started walking to the bedroom.

We didn't get far as his alcohol-and-lust-laced senses misjudged the distance and he tripped over the coffee table, sending us sprawling to the floor. Dean twisted in the air, allowing himself to hit the ground first.

_Always the gentleman,_ I thought wryly.

Dean landed with a soft thud on the deep red carpet, accompanied by a soft _oomph! _escaping his lips. I immediately followed, draped across his chest.

Dean reached up and gently tucked a lock of blonde hair behind my ear. The gesture was so unexpectedly sweet that it made my breath catch. He looked at me, a beautiful smile twitching his lips upward. The look in his eyes made me feel so wanted, so….just, so.

But I didn't want gentleness on my last night on earth. I just wanted _him_.

"Stop acting like I'm fragile, you idiot," I admonished.

The low chuckle Dean replied with made me dizzy.

With renewed hunger, Dean's fingers wrapped themselves into my hair, pulling my head down to let our lips meet. His tongue flicked out, and my lips parted almost instantly. Dean moaned, low in his throat, and the sound vibrated right down to my core.

_And if I, I am through_

_And it's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

We rolled, Dean ending up on top of me. His hands deftly unzipped my jacket with such skill that my skin broke out in goosebumps. Next came my button-down shirt, which was ripped open, and a few buttons scattered the carpet. Fumbling at the front clasp of my bra, he growled in frustration, and I laughed against his lips and helped him undo it. a shock of cold air hit me as my breasts were bared, but I was instantly heated at Dean's sharp intake of breath.

_Here I am and I can't seem to see straight_

_But I'm too numb to feel right now_

Fingers stroked down the skin on my throat, leaving a trail of fire behind, eating away at my skin. I moaned and arched my back as Dean's mouth replaced his fingers, his skilful tongue tracing circular patterns over my collarbones.

_Here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time_

_I'm too numb to feel right now_

My hands tugged at Dean's own jacket, shrugging him out of it. next to come off was the shirt. Every move was quick and desperate – both of us – as if we knew our time was so limited. Tomorrow was Doomsday. This was our last night on Earth.

And we were determined to make the most of it.

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

Just tonight. That was all the time we had.

As if reading my mind, Dean's mouth moved to my breast, tongue teasing the nipple. I gasped with pleasure as Dean gently nibbled it, changing pressures from gentle to hard.

Still keeping his mouth busy – it wasn't as if I was complaining – his hands moved further down south, and unzipped my jeans.

_And if I, I am through_

_And it's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

Not wanting to be left behind, I quickly unzipped his jeans. We both broke the kissing for a second to kick off our jeans.

_Do you understand who I am?_

_Do you wanna know?_

_Can you really see through me now?_

_I am about to go_

Instantly we melted back together, a mess of hot, writhing limbs. Dean fingered the hem of my panties, and my whole body quivered.

"Beautiful…." Dean murmured, green eyes staring at me as if he'd never seen me before. "So beautiful…."

My gut clenched at the look in his eyes. dean had the most expressive eyes I had ever seen – he rarely expressed his feeling verbally, instead using body language and eye contact.

The look he was giving me now was so full of raw emotion that I felt tears prick my eyes. I blinked them away and instead gripped the nape of his neck and pulled him down towards me, crushing our lips together once again.

_Just tonight I won't leave_

_And I'll lie and you'll believe_

_Just tonight I will see_

_It's all because of me_

Dean's fingers started moving again, shimmying my panties down my hips. His fingers gently pushed inside of me, and I gasped and moaned, arching against them. He built up a steady rhythm, all the while keeping his eyes open, watching me as I grew close to my climax.

He took his fingers out just before I reached my orgasm, and I felt as though I was incomplete. I whined, throwing my head back.

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

"Jo," Dean breathed my name.

"What?" I whispered in reply, voice hoarse.

"Are you…are you sure you want to do this?" Dean's voice was low and husky, sending thrills through my body. "You don't have to. I don't want you to be forced."

"I want this."

"If you don't, it's okay."

"Dean." I locked gazes with him. "I. Want. This."

Dean grinned as my fingers tugged at his boxes, quickly turning into a groan as I brushed his groin.

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

Dean grabbed a condom from his discarded jeans and rolled it onto his penis. Gently pushing my thighs apart, he settled himself between my legs and pushed into me.

_And if I, I am through_

_And it's all because of you_

We both shuddered and gasped as he slowly moved in and out of me. I shifted slightly into a more comfortable position, and the slight pain I'd felt soon turned into pleasure as our moans increased.

_Just tonight_

We finished soon, and lay next to each other on the plush carpet. Dean tucked my head against his chest, and I breathed in the scent of Impala, leather and sweat. I listened to his heartbeat, a reassuring sound. It told me that we were alive; that this moment was real, and even if it was the only time we'd ever get together, at least we had made the most of it.

"Dean?" I whispered. Dean's fingers were stroking my hair, lulling me to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Dean's fingers only slowed in my hair for a moment.

"I love you, too."


End file.
